Broadcasting events live has become increasingly important. For example, a baseball fan may prefer watching a baseball game live on a cable network, rather than viewing a rerun several hours (or sometimes, even days) after the game has finished and its score published. A central goal of the organizers and producers of a live event, such as a concert, is to get the content of the live event distributed to a wide audience. Aside from assuring sufficient financial compensation to make the live event commercially feasible, the most fundamental measure of the success of the live event is how many people participated in, viewed, or listened to the live event. With the advent of the Internet and other avenues for delivering live content, many more people are interested in, and have the ability to conveniently view and participate in live events—whether it be a baseball game, a concert or an academic lecture. Broadcasting live events via satellite is a viable option to overcome these hurdles. However, event organizers are not likely to have the technical skills or staff to make finding, connecting to and troubleshooting a connection to a satellite in orbit easy.
Given the above background, what is needed in the art are systems and methods for positioning a satellite uplink device to distribute an audio or visual feed of a live event.